The invention relates to a conveyor chain, which comprises chain links consisting of a barrel portion and of elongated side bars, the first ends of which are attached to the ends of the barrel, whereby the distance between the free ends of the side bars corresponds to the length of the barrel including the side bars attached to it.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,947 a conveyor chain described above is known. This prior art chain consists of chain links made of acetal and of locking studs made of a polymer with a glass fibre reinforcement. The fastening of the locking studs in place is based upon the elasticity of the material of the chain links and locking studs so that a ring-shaped slot in the studs is forced into alignment with a ring-shaped ridge of a corresponding size in the links. To assemble the stud demands, however, quite considerable forces, so that a press designed especially for this purpose is required for the assembly. Moreover, the locking studs and chain links are manufactured separately, so that a separate mould is needed for the manufacture of each of them.